Burnin' Up
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Jacob's POV on Bella's jump and Seth and Leah's first phases. Out of Character, Alternate Universe kinda cuz it doesn't follow the story line. Kinda a compilation to Thunder. R&R appreciated. Not my best work though.
1. Chapter 1

I looked back at the old red house as I trotted down the path that lead to the woods. I really hoped Bella would be okay with me leaving, but this couldn't be ignored. I tugged my sweats and boxers off easily as I reached the cover of the trees and the adrenaline pumped through my veins. I knelt down, safely hidden in the trees, and slid the cord off my ankle. I then folded up my little amount of clothing and stuck it under cord, bringing it up to rest on my thigh.

I stood up easily and let the adrenaline and thought of protecting Bella while taking down a bloodsucker flood through my body. I felt a jolt of something that felt like pure electricity go though my body and I let my spine jolt with it as my body mass expanded drastically and I became what I was meant to be.

I felt my fur growing out and my body lengthening. The cord tightened on what had become my flank. I watched my nose grow like that doll's nose, Pinocchio or something, and grinned. It was a wolfy grin, obviously. My tongue lolled out and my teeth were showing off brightly. I then broke into a run, tail hanging down and bouncing softly against the backs of my legs.

I listened out for my pack-brothers, sniffing out the bloodsucker's sickly sweet scent and following Sam's directions. It wasn't long before I ended up at the base of a mountain a ways off the rez. Everyone was already waiting for me, everyone as in Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. Paul was pacing, anxious to start, and everyone else had stoic looks on their faces that made me want to laugh. We were the most serious group of dogs I had ever seen. Then Sam filled me in and I got just as serious. Apparently we were directly parallel to the leech; she had snuck onto Cullen turf though.

Another scent drifted to us from about 300 yards up the boundary line. All heads jerked in that direction and Paul's pacing stopped. Then a flash of white flew past us and we all broke into sprints immediately, throwing ourselves into the chase not long after. The bloodsucker saw us and shot down towards the Cullen turf again, but we weren't giving in this time. We circled her angrily.

She dodged a lunge from Jared and ran into one from Sam, who hit her full on. The leech merely stumbled though, shoving our Alpha off quickly and going for the line again. She seemed to understand that something was keeping us from venturing past that point. It was Embry who got her off course this time, throwing himself at her from the side and knocking her over.

I took this time to react and lunged in front of her. My back was to the leeches territory, which made me nervous, but seeing the leech scrambling wildly in my direction stopped that thought immediately. Her maroon eyes were frantic as she realized she couldn't get back to where she was safer. Paul lunged for her head from behind her, catching her off guard. She screeched and slammed her fist into his chest as his teeth connected. Not with her neck, or even any piece of her skin at all. He ended up on the ground, gasping for air while spitting out a mouthful of bright red hair.

She bolted again, taking a different approach this time though. She ran towards La Push and we followed, snarling and moving in closer, moving in for the kill. She didn't stand a chance in hell in getting into our town. Once again, she seemed to realize that and changed her direction abruptly, now headed for the beaches and the cliff. I immediately thought of Bella and despite the guys consoling me and telling me not to worry, I couldn't help but worry. She spent so much time at First Beach, she could easily be in extreme danger.

With that thought, I pushed my legs harder and came up on the bloodsucker's left side. I was just about to snap at her legs when she leapt out of my reach. She got a lead on us, staying about 15 yards ahead, then broke through the trees from which we had been weaving and staying under cover in. I did a quick check and made sure we were safe before shooting right after her. Then I realized the parasites true intention for the ending of this chase. I shared the thought right as she dove into the waves effortlessly.

I hit the brakes immediately, as did my brothers. Then we headed back into the woods to phase back and go to our respective houses. Sam was just about to invite us to his house when we heard something odd. New voices. A resounding "_oh shit_" went through all of our minds.


	2. Chapter 2

If you want Seth's point of view on his change, check out "Thunder

**If you want Seth's point of view on his change, check out "Thunder." It's kind of a compilation to this, or vice versa. The points of view change a lot, it might be hard to keep up with but necessary to this chapter. I wanna thank my Beta for this chapter too, Resiliency. **

**Sam's POV**

Seth and Leah were the needed, new additions to the pack, so that made things easier to an extent. However, Harry took quite a shock from it, causing him to have a fatal heart attack. We had quite the mess on our hands. Not to mention Bella was missing and so was the leech. Jake was absolutely freaking out.

"Sam! Can I please go down to the beach, please! She might be down there…and the vampire is still down there! Gosh…she could be in trouble!" He cried out.

I sighed. "Not yet, Jake. We need to get Leah and Seth to phase back first and they certainly will not do that anytime soon considering how stressed they are about their father. Please help me out." I said as I walked over to the door. Emily raced over and pecked me on the cheek, I smiled. Even in a grim situation she could lighten my mood.

That mood was shaken as I stepped down the porch stairs and into the woods that weren't far from my house. I could hear Jake leaping down the steps behind me and his footsteps crunching on the gravel.

"Please! You don't understand Sam, I love her! Or…maybe you do understand, but still! I have to go!"

I sighed and put my hands in my hair, tugging so hard that it was painful. His breathing hitched behind me, and he gasped. I turned, about to tell him to settle down again but then my own eyes widened.

Rain was falling in torrents around us, but we had ignored it. Now that I paid attention, it was practically a hurricane outside. The waves were crashing across the shoreline and beating the rocks. A lone human figure stood at the top of the cliff. The cliff-diving cliff. Jacob broke out in a run before I could stop him. I yelled for Paul and Embry and started after him.

I could hear his breath coming in gasps, not because of exhaustion but because he was shocked that a human would be stupid enough to cliff-dive today, of all days. Anyone with their eyes open could see the weather was horrible. I silently willed the figure not to take the step. It could be suicidal.

They took the step.

**Jacob's POV**

That one step, why did she have to take the step? I knew it was Bella. It had to be. I could see the brown hair flying, her body twisting in the air. I hitched up my step, running as fast as I could. It wouldn't be fast enough, I knew it.

I then saw the flash of red. Oh no…not Victoria. Not right now. No!

**Sam's POV**

Oh no…We couldn't let this human's life be ended by the vampire. Oh no. I caught up with Jake. He looked at me, his eyes wild.

"Victoria! Bella!" he exclaimed. I felt my nose wrinkle up in distaste as the vampire smell hit me and my eyebrows wrinkle up in confusion as I tried to decipher the sentence.

"What? Jake, slow down." I said, but he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. As the figure it the water, he cried out.

"Bella! No! Bella!" He screamed. I then realized the figure was Bella Swan. Oh no.

**Jacob's POV **

I ran down to the shore and leapt in, ignoring Sam's protests. I cut through the waves effortlessly, coming closer and closer to Bella with each stroke. I watched her struggle from afar, unable to communicate to her that I could help her. Then she went under…and didn't come back up. My eyes widened. _Did she die? No. She couldn't die. Charlie…it would kill Charlie. What about me?_ I knocked that thought from my head promptly. I needed to focus on Bella.

I continued swimming, easily surpassing any records held in the sport. I reached the spot where Bella had disappeared and dove down. I held in my breath easily and searched violently for her: body heat, movement, scent, anything. I finally struck something warm and yanked her to the surface immediately. Then I began a heady stroke back to shore, where Paul, Embry and Sam were waiting. They encouraged me on, the waters still weren't safe.

I stumbled onto the sandy beach not much longer, still cradling Bella in my arms. My heart almost stopped. She was unresponsive. I couldn't give up though, she deserved better than that. I set her down quickly and set to work. Damn it! What was that thing…CPR! What was the formula? Who cares! I started shoving on her chest, probably with more force than necessary. I didn't even comprehend it. All I knew was that Bella wasn't breathing and I had to change that.

After I shoved near her heart a few times, I leaned down and blew my breath into her mouth. I barely noticed that our lips connected. The only thing I was conscious of was that she still wasn't breathing. I went back to pumping. _One, Two, Three, Four. Two, Two, Three, Four. Three, two, three, four. Four, two, three, four. Five, two, three, four. _I leant back down to blow in. Her lips were so cold. As I brought myself back up I called to Sam.

"Hey, come rub her arms! Embry, put her head in your lap, keep her head warm. Paul, why don't you go see how Seth and Leah are doing?"

To my shock and surprise, each of them listened without a word. Before even a few seconds had passed, Paul had made himself scarce, Bella's arms and legs were warming up and her head was cradled safely. _One, Two, Three, Four. Two, Two, Three, Four. Three, two, three, four. Four, two, three, four. Five, two, three, four. _Before I needed to give her air, a cough resounded through her chest. I heaved a sigh of relief, air I didn't realize I was holding in. _She's alive! Thank god. _Embry turned her head to the side as she puked up seawater. I tried to reprimand her…but all that was going through my mind was how close I was to losing her, My Bella, My Angel.

**I'll try to update soon.**

**-Spack**


End file.
